1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot apparatus and a position and orientation detecting method.
2. Related Art
There is known an object detecting apparatus that collates a target object image obtained by an image pickup apparatus picking up an image of a target object and a three-dimensional shape model registered in advance to thereby detect the position and the orientation of the target object (see, for example, JP-A-2002-157595).
However, the object detecting apparatus in the past to which the three-dimensional shape model is applied calculates the position and the orientation of the target object using six variables indicating translation and rotation in a three-dimensional Cartesian coordinate system in order to estimate the position and the orientation of the target object. Therefore, the object detecting apparatus consumes enormous time to assume accurate position and orientation of the target object.